


Can't Buy Me Love

by Toonsgirl27



Category: Coco - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe of Miguel’s family tree, Betrayal, But then he later falls in love with Imelda, Ernestina is a gender bender version of Ernesto, F/M, Falling In Love, Foreshadowing of death, Gen, Hector starts out being in love within Ernestina, Slow Burn, second love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonsgirl27/pseuds/Toonsgirl27
Summary: Miguel learns how his tatarabuelos met and fell in love.Hector got a job so he can be rich enough to marry his girlfriend, Ernestina. But while working for Imelda and her family, Ernestina betrayed him! Now Hector believed he would never fall in love again. Or would he?





	1. Chapter 1

In Santa Cecilia, Mexico, there lived a family, called the Riveras, who were known for having two occupations. They are shoemakers by day, and musicians by evening. 

One day, Mama Coco was looking through the Family album with her youngest grandson, Miguel. The 99 year old woman was having trouble remembering things lately so Miguel used family photos to help her recall memories. So far, Mama Coco can remember the names of her parents and Miguel’s mother. But she kept getting her daughters (Elena and Victoria) mixed up. Sometimes she would get Tio Berto confused with Abel! Regardless, Mama Coco was still making progress. 

While going through the names of friends and family, Miguel noticed something strange. 

In most of the family photos, his tatarabuelo Papa Hector always looked very sad. The only times he saw him smile was in photos with his tatarabuela, Mama Imelda. And that Mama Imelda didn’t appear in many pictures. 

“Mama Coco, May I ask you a question?” Miguel requested.

”Si, mijo,” his Great-grandma smiled. “What is it?”

”Why does Papa Hector always looked so sad in pictures?”

Mama Coco’s smiles faltered. “He missed my Mama.”

”What happened to her?” 

The adults never discussed the details of Imelda’s death because they did not want to upset the matriarch. Miguel did not know much other than that Mama Imelda died when Mama Coco was a young child. 

“I know I wasn’t supposed to ask but-“

”No no, mijo, it’s okay,” Mama Coco assured him. “I think it is time that I tell you what happened. She was killed by someone who used to be her husband’s friend.”

”How did that happen?” 

“Well in order to understand what happened, we must talk about how my parents fell in love.”


	2. Get a Job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put Ernesto in here too but I thought let's stick to just Ernestina. She's like Ernesto-only as a woman. I tried to make her a bit like Ernesto (at least how he used to be before he became a killer, thief, and star). The Hector/Ernestina romance is a little sickening but don't worry, Hector will meet Imelda soon!

Miguel listened as Mama Coco began to rewind the past.

“Many years ago, in the twentieth century…”

* * *

_ In 1915, we see Santa Cecilia again but the town looked different from today. There was no Pizza Planet or McDonald’s or a karaoke/arcade bar which was Miguel’s favorite place. But there were still homes, the catholic church, a school, and little shops. Instead of people wearing t-shirts and jeans or skirts,’ they wore long dresses or long shirts in long overalls. There were still horse carriages-only a few could afford the new automobile. The town used to be split into two sections. The upper class lived on one side of Santa Cecilia and the third class lived on the other side. _

_ Let’s go and visit the poor area. _

_ Here, we find two young mariachi musicians, who are playing music for the whole crowd at the plaza. One was a woman with a mariachi dress and long hair with a pink flower. People swooned at her singing, because it was as lovely as the angels. Her voice was so high that people wondered how she could reach those notes! To show off her dancing, she lifted her skirt up and kicked her legs toward the crowd. Ernestina did this throughout the entire song. _

_ The second was a man, about 17. He was tall and lanky with black hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. His focus was on his guitar and his singing. He paid attention to the crowd while at the same time, made sure that he was on time with the music. This man was named, Hector Rivera. _

_ When the music ended, the crowd gave a round of applause. _

_ “Fantastico!” One man shouted. _

_ “These two will be going places!” said another. _

_ “That was wonderful!” A woman hollered. _

_ “Gracias Damas y caballeros!” Hector shouted happily. _

_ Ernestina just stared at her reflection in her guitar. _

_ Once the crowd departed, Hector placed a kiss on Ernestina’s lips. He did not notice her discomfort. _

_ “Ernestina, mi amor-” _

_ “Hector, how many times do I have to tell you?” his girlfriend blushed. “Don’t call me ‘mi amor!’ And don’t kiss me ever! Especially in public!” _

_ “Lo siento, Ernestina,” Hector said, his feelings hurt. _

_ “Oh stop looking like a defeated puppy, Hector,” Ernestina smiled as she puts her arm around Hector. “Some people like public display of affection; others don’t, which is me. Now what were you going to say?” _

_ “I was going to talk about our performance,” Hector explained. They collected their guitars and walked offstage. The couple began walking down the street toward a bar. _

_ “First, I like to say that you did such a wonderful job on dancing.” _

"_Sí,_ _I know they do!” Ernestina beamed as she looked at her reflection in a puddle. She blew a kiss at herself. _

_ “But,” the lanky man spoke, hesitantly. “I’m not so sure about your singing...you are on tune but don’t you think you are bit high?” _

_ “Oh stop it, Hector!” Ernestina huffed. “People want a voice that is marketable-I must sing to make them swoon! If I sing low, it won’t sound attractive, don’t you agree?” _

_ “Yes, but-” _

_ “And that’s the end of the discussion!” she sang in a sing-song voice as she headed into a bar. _

_ “Oh well, it is what it is,” Hector sighed, disappointed. This was not the first time he had tried to correct her singing. He thought a suggestion would benefit her talents. But it seemed that Ernestina made it final that she wanted to continue singing very high. Well, it was not like she singing off-key or not showing emotion. _

_ So why did Hector feel that something was not right about her voice? Was it her? Or was it him? He shook these thoughts off and entered into his favorite hangout. _

* * *

  
  


_ Ernestina and Hector were enjoying their dinner together. Tamales, fish tacos, and some tequila were served to them. _

_ “Are you enjoying your dinner, Ernestina?” _

_ “Oh sí, I enjoyed these fish tacos!” _

_ Hector took his girlfriend’s hands into his and gazed into her eyes. _

_ “Ernestina, you are the love of my life,” he explained, tenderly. “We grew up together, sang together, and performed together. I like to take our relationship to the next level.” _

_ “Next level of what?” the woman asked, bluntly. _

_ “Next level of intimacy,” the man responded so sweetly. He pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was his late mother’s old small ruby ring with a gold band. “Ernestina De La Cruz, will you do the honor of marrying me?” _

_ “Oh Hector….,” the woman sighed so loudly. She put her hand over her heart to add drama. _ _  
_ _ “That is the most bonita thing I have ever seen!” _

_ “So you’ll marry me?” Hector asked, looking hopeful. _

_ “Come closer Hector,” she motioned him. He leaned forward, feeling excited. She’s going to say yes! _

_ “My only answer to you is…NO!” she yelled the last word into his ear. This startled Hector so much that he fell back into his seat. _

_ “Wait, what?” he asked confused and rubbing his ear. He winced at how much it hurt. Did she just turn him down? _

_ “I am sorry but I cannot marry you, Hector Rivera,” Ernestina said in a snobbish tone. _

_ Hector felt his heart sink. _

_ “P-pero...por que?” _

_ The musician wondered if he did something wrong. He must have! That could be why she rejected his proposal._

_ “You are not rich!” Ernestina responded. Her eyes were closed and she had turned her nose up in the air. “I can’t marry someone who is so poor that he has no pesos coming out of his pockets!” _

_ The man was flabbergasted. _

_ “But-but-but-but-but Ernestina!” He stuttered, getting on his knees and kneeling before her. “I have money that we have earned from playing in the crowds!” _

_ “That’s not enough!” the woman said in a sing-song voice. “I need to marry someone who can support me, provide for me, and feed me and my future children!” _

_ “What can I do to make you change your mind?” Hector begged. “Please marry me! I’ll get a new job if it’s the money you are worrying about! Just please don’t turn me down! Say you’ll marry me! Oh por favor!” _

_ The woman stared hard at the man’s pleading eyes. She took a long time to ponder, enjoying how anxious Hector was becoming. _

_ “All right,” she said, at last. “I will accept your proposal on one condition!” _

_ “Fantastico!” the man cheered. “What is your condition?” _

_ “If you get a job that will give you five hundred pesos, then maybe I will consider marrying you,” the woman answered, smoothly. “Until then, get the money!” _

_ “Five hundred pesos!? But Ernestina-” _

_ “No buts about it!” the woman barked, pointing to her rear. “Now get out of here and make me some money!” _

_ “S-sí Ernestina,” Hector sighed. As he looked at the floor in defeat, his girlfriend smirked. _

* * *

_ Opening the door, Hector stepped inside his small house, with a sad sigh. He plopped down on his small bed and put his hands over his face. Ay, ay, ay, this was not how he pictured the proposal! Ideally, Ernestina was supposed to say yes to his question. Next, he would sweep her off her feet before planting a kiss! Then, he would ask Padre Jose to perform marry them at Santa Cecilia church! Last, they would live in his house and have children together! But no, she had to decline and grant him an impossible task! _

_ “Five hundred pesos!?” he sputtered. “Who could make that kind of money? What job could pay me that much? I couldn’t even get a coin to buy a lollipop!” _

_ Turning over in his bed, he picked up the Sunday newspaper from his desk stand. _

_ “Let’s see what job offers they have for an “orphaned musician” like me?” _

_ He flipped to a page that would give him answers. _

_ Some jobs were dull and boring, others were interesting but required skills that he didn’t have outside of music. Sadly, there were no jobs for songwriting or singing. _

_ Finally, his eye caught on one particular job. _

_ “WANTED: Shoemaker for the Rodriguez's Zapato shop. Pay is 15 pesos per week. Will provide training on the job.” Hector read out loud. The shoe shop was located on the other side of Santa Cecilia. Hector gulped. That was where the rich Mexicans resided! He heard terrible stories of rich families like the Rodriguezes. Like how they look down on people like him. Or how they dislike giving money to the Santa Cecilia Orphanage. But that was not the time to dwell on that! He needed a job-and this shoemaker job is the only one that’s available and provided training on the job. _

_ Tomorrow, he would pay a visit to that shop. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be on Imelda and how Hector met her.


	3. Meeting Imelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector meets Imelda but it is not love at first sight.

_ The next day, Hector mounted on his horse, Cinnamon, and rode off to the other side of the town. _

_ The wealthy area was slightly different from his rustic neighborhood. The houses were bigger and cleaner than his house. People also dressed up to the nines-most were even wearing the latest fashions bought from USA! _

_ Hector didn’t gawk at them so much not wanting to look rude. _

_ Fifteen minutes later, he found the shop that he was looking for. The building was small and made out of brown wood. Hector read the sign: _

**Tienda de zapatos Rodriguez **

_ “This must be the place,” the man observed. He opened the door and stepped into the shop. Surprisingly, there was no one present. _

_ “Hola?” Hector called. _

_ All he saw was a counter, and two shelves of many shoes. He could see in the back of the counter, was a sewing machine and another machine made for making shoes. Surely there would be someone present. _

_ “Is anyone here?” _

_ As soon as he said it, a head popped up from behind the counter. It was the face of a boy, no older than 15, with glasses and black hair. _

_ “Hola!” _

_ Before Hector could greet him, the boy quickly went down behind the counter. _

_ “Hola!” said another voice. _

_ The man turned to his left and saw the same face of the bespectacled boy. Like before, he hid his face behind the shelf before the confused man could say something. _

_ “Something is not right,” Hector muttered. “How could that boy be behind the shelf when he’s at the counter?” _

_ “Hola!” _

_ Hector looked up and glanced to his right. It was that boy again. He quickly hid. _

_ “Hola!” said the boy, who popped up by the sewing machine. _

_ This scenario went on and on that Hector started to sweat. His head was also getting dizzy from turning so much. Was he seeing double or is this bespectacled boy a ghost? _

_ “Is this shop haunted?” He thought, feeling a bit spooked. “Oh knock it off, Hector, this is not haunted, is it?” _

_ Still, his feet swiftly turned around and led running to the door. This place is haunted! _

_ As soon as Hector opened the door, he gave a yelp as his eyes widened. He didn’t expect to be faced with a young woman! _

_ She wore a long purple dress that reached to her ankles. The woman also had long black curly hair all tied up in a bun, with purple ribbons. The woman had brown eyes and two small gold hoop earrings. _

_ “Who are you and what are you doing here?” The woman snarled. _

_ “What?” The man asked, surprised. _

_ “Who are you and what are you doing here?” she repeated. She took her boot off and put it up to the frightened man’s chin. “Are you here to steal our shoes?” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “Steal our money?” _

_ “No!” Hector narrowed his eyes. “I am not here to steal anything! I am here for a job!” _

_ “What?” The girl lowered her boot. _

_ Hèctor sighed and took his newspaper out of his pocket. “Didn’t you put in a job advertisement that you were hiring? I read it in the newspaper and I would like to work here.” He showed it to the woman who put her boot down and took the newspaper. The man read the woman’s face as she skimmed it. Her face turned slightly red and then she huffed. _

_ “Oscar! Felipe!” _

_ Hector blinked and rubbed his eyes when he saw two bespectacled boys slowly, peeking out from _

_ behind the counter ‘There’s two of them!?’ He thought. _

_ “Yeeeeessssss Imelda?” Oscar and Felipe both said, sheepishly. _

_ “Is Mama here? This man wants a job.” _

_ “She’s working-“ _

_ “-in the backyard.” _

_ “Fine, I’ll go and let her know that he’s here.” Imelda turned to Hector. “Wait here.” _

_ The man watched her retreating figure, as she swiftly walked past the counter, toward the back door. _

_ Oscar and Felipe quickly appeared by his side, startling him. _

_ “Scary, isn’t she?” They joked. _

_ Hector nodded. He found Imelda to be beautiful but her angry frown was intimidating. ‘What a rude woman,’ He thought. ‘Who put a bee in her undies?’ The image made him chuckle. _

_ “Don’t worry, she’s like that-“ _

_ “-with every man, except us.” _

_ Hector rolled his eyes. If he was going to be working here, this woman should show him respect-even if she is one of those women who disrespect men. _

_ A few minutes later, the angry young woman arrived with her mother, who was short and plump with a pleasant smile. _

_ “Ah, Buenos Dias! My name is Consuela Rodriguez. My daughter tells me you are here for the job!” She motioned him to sit down with her on one of the benches that customers use to try on the shoes. _

_ “Certainly!” He smiled. _


	4. Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector is interviewed for a job, that may or may not go well....

_“Oh it is so wonderful to have new help!” the old woman gushed._

_Well you are lucky, Senora Consuela Rodriguez!” Hector winked. “I am a man of many talents!”_

_When Hector had read an opening for a shoemaker, he did not care much for it. He needed something with high pay and something that was easily applicable. Certainly, it should be easy._

_“Hmm, I doubt that!” the younger woman grumbled._

_Hector frowned but pretended that he didn’t hear that._

_“Er, what kind of talents can you do?” Consuela asked, quickly, trying to look professional._

_“I can do many things!” the young man chirped. “Did you know that I can wiggle my ears without touching them?” His big ears wiggled back and forth as if they have a mind of their own._

_“Whoa!” Óscar and Felipe were amazed. They each made an attempt to wiggle their ears with no success._

_Imelda rolled her eyes. She decided to take over the interview._

_“I think what my Mama was trying to say is what can you do that will be beneficial to our shoe shop?”_

_Hector was taken back by her question. The young man chose his words carefully. “Well....I-,”_

_“Have you ever made a shoe?”_

_“No.”_

_“Have you made shoelaces?”_

_“No, I haven’t either.”_

_“Do you know anything about making shoes or how to run a shoe shop?”_

_Hector sank further in his seat. “No.”_

_These kind of interview questions went on and in and on. Imelda’s frown deepened the more Hector said no to all her questions._

_“Do you have experience with customer service?” Consuela asked, taking pity on the boy._

_“Well, yes!” the young man beamed. “After every time I performed in a concert, I chatted with people who had watched me sing!” Does that count as customer service? Well, it does in his book!_

_Imelda rolled her eyes again._

_“Wow, you don’t know anything at all, do you?”_

_“Excuse me?” Hector was taken back by the rude tone of her voice._

_“No, no more questions.”_

_“But-“_

_“Thank you for your time,” the young woman shooed him away. “You may go.”_

_The young man deflated. This was not how he expected things to turn out. He mumbled a thank you and began to head toward the door. What was he going to do now? How was he going to be rich to marry Ernestina? Maybe there is another job opening?_

_“Mija, I think we should hire him!”_

_“No, Mama, why should we? He is an Idiota who knows nothing! He is not bright enough to work here! For all we know he could be a lazy good for nothing crook or something! Don’t want him stealing the money!”_

_The young man stopped before he could reach the door and turned around abruptly. His narrowed his eyes at Imelda and his face turned pink with anger._

_“All right, you know what? You are right, I do not know anything about shoemaking or the business of selling shoes, but I am willing to learn! And another thing, I am a hardworking man. I always play fair and am always loyal to everyone. Do I look the kind of someone that would steal something? No I do not think so. I have said enough. It was a pleasure meeting you. Buenos Dias!” Then he opened the door and left._

_(“Wow, he actually stood up to her!” Óscar whispered to his twin)._

_“Dios Mio...,” Imelda whispered, stunned. The whole display was...impressive. Who knew that he had that kind of determination and strength?  
“I’ll be right back,” she told her family as she stood up from her seat and went to the door. The young woman didn’t know why but for some reason, there was something about the man she liked.  
She spotted him walking some steps away from her shop. “Wait Senor Rivera!”_

_The young man stopped and turned around. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she called him._

_“When would you like to start working?”_

_“You mean...I am hired?”_

_“Si, congratulations, you got the job!” the young shoemaker smiled._

_Hector was surprised but quickly smiled as he shook hands with Imelda._

_There was an odd warm feeling that ran through him at the physical touch. The young man did not think too much of it, he was happy that he was hired.  
Imelda had felt same the odd warm feeling and wondered if the man felt it, too. Her face turned pink and quickly told the man what time to come tomorrow for work._


End file.
